


纳妾风波

by evilpumpkin



Series: 落难驸马俏公主 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Ancient China, Genderbending, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin
Summary: *古风*CP右位性转*欢脱向
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi, Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Hitouji Yuuji/Konjiki Koharu, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Series: 落难驸马俏公主 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809187
Kudos: 1





	纳妾风波

**Author's Note:**

> *古风  
> *CP右位性转  
> *欢脱向

转眼又是一年春天，迹部刚得了忍足托人从江南捎来的明前龙井，闲来无事便邀了不二和幸村到镇国公主府共品佳茗。

幸村自去年回到京城，顾虑到父皇对自己思念有加，便再未返归边疆，岁末真田奉旨赴边疆交接戍边事务，不料返京时突遇风雪交加，滞留边疆数月，前几日才有飞鸽传书，说是已经踏上归程，不日就能抵达京城。

“三皇妹终于不用独守空房了，这几个月熬得很辛苦吧。”不二拈起玉杯，小品了一口浅绿的香茗。

迹部笑道：“你这话倒叫我想起三皇妹幼年时冬天怕冷，不是钻我的被窝就是钻你的，半夜里还老是抢我们的被子。”

“如今我们没这福气了，”不二跟着她笑，“三皇妹现在只抢三驸马的被子。”

“那可不是，幸好三驸马自幼随父戍守边疆，习惯了苦寒，不然夜夜没得被子睡，岂不是太可怜了？”

二人你一言我一语地调侃着，被调侃的对象倒也不生气，温温柔柔地跟着她们一起笑。

“什么人！”

迹部突然拍案而起，敛容厉声，忽如其来的威严震得两位皇妹一惊。

殿内的绿植又动了两下，闪出一个高大的身影，战战兢兢地向迹部行了个礼：“见、见过大皇姐，二皇姐，三皇姐。”

迹部的眉头一下子舒展开来：“是你啊，长太郎，到我这里来怎么还鬼鬼祟祟的？”

来者是迹部的同母皇弟凤长太郎。

凤小心翼翼地瞥了幸村一眼，又道：“我刚去了趟城外，听百姓们说，三驸马回来了。”

他看到幸村眼前一亮：“真的吗？驸马已经回到京城了吗？”

“千真万确，只是……”

“长太郎，有什么话快说，”迹部察觉了他的犹豫，不耐地催促，“无论是好是坏，总有大皇姐来做主。”

“三驸马抱着个姑娘进了城，百、百姓们还说，驸马要打算纳妾了……”

此言一出，三位公主都傻了眼。

“长太郎，这话不能乱说的，”不二道，“事关重大，你可有眼见为实？”

“纳妾这事我也说不准，但百姓都这么说，而且我确实看到了三驸马抱着那位姑娘进城。”

幸村倒是很快恢复了镇定：“他抱的是哪位姑娘？”

“听百姓们说，是四天宝金铺的小春姑娘。”

“那就有劳长太郎你带人把三驸马和小春姑娘一起捉来。”轻描淡写。

迹部劝道：“三皇妹，此事之根源还是在三驸马，如果不给三驸马一个教训，这次是小春姑娘，下次就会有小夏小秋小冬，兹事体大，如果贸然冲进四天宝金铺捉人，百姓难免有微词，到时有损皇家颜面，也会被父皇怪罪。”

“那就先捉驸马，”幸村爽快道，“我倒要问问他想纳个什么妾！”

“嘭”，凤让人将一个紧紧扎住的麻袋砸在公主府的地板上。

迹部皱眉：“这是……”

“大皇姐，是三驸马。”

“蛤？为什么要套麻袋？”

“我带人赶到的时候三驸马正好走出四天宝金铺，我想他是武将出身，我们估计打不过，就在背后给了他一闷棍，敲晕了才带过来。”

“……做得好！”

迹部向殿内太监使了个眼色，两人会意，上前解开麻袋，咚咚地抖了两下，把三驸马倒在了地上。

真田眼前一阵天旋地转，视线好不容易重回清晰，就看到迹部站在殿上，不二幸村一左一右伫立在她身旁。

迹部清清嗓子道：“三驸马，不，真田弦一郎，本公主听闻你要纳妾，此事可是真的？”

“蛤？”真田完全不明所以，“什么纳妾？我怎么从来没听说？”

“你少给本公主装傻，城里的百姓都在传三驸马要纳妾，本公主倒是想问问你，你这么做，还把我三皇妹放在眼里吗？”

不二接着道：“真田将军，你可知本朝立国百余年，从未有如此不守男德之驸马，你让我三皇妹颜面何存。”

真田不知所措地看向幸村：“公主！我真的什么都不知道，我今天刚回京，也不知京中怎么就有了这种传言！”

幸村翻了个白眼表示不想理他。

迹部问：“你抱她了吗？”

真田不解：“谁？”

迹部说：“四天宝金铺的小春姑娘。”

真田答：“哦，抱了，不过……”

“够了，本公主现在很是心疼三皇妹，不想听你解释，”迹部摆了摆手，“来人，把真田弦一郎押下去，请大驸马和二驸马过来亲自审问。”

忍足和手塚一到审讯室，就看见真田被五花大绑在椅子上，呜呜急吼着，拼命挣扎。他嘴里还塞了一团白布。

“那是三公主的袜子。”审讯室看守解释道。

忍足扶额道：“要我说你们也真是办事不力，想惩治三驸马，就应该给他塞老太监的袜子！三公主的袜子那岂不是便宜了他？”

手塚面无表情道：“我们是奉大公主之命来审讯三驸马，事不宜迟，请看守取下三驸马口中的袜子。”

一阵凛冽的寒意，看守哪敢不从，立刻照做，拿了真田嘴里的袜子就匆匆告退了。

“三驸马，你怎么回事啊？”审讯室里只剩三位驸马，忍足立刻就放松下来，打趣起自己的连襟兄弟，“三公主对你有多好，大家都看在眼里，你怎么能干出这事儿啊？还想纳妾？”

“我真没有，我什么都不知道！”

“三驸马，你今天可有抱着一位姑娘进城？”一旁手塚已备好了笔墨纸砚来做笔录。

真田老老实实答：“有。”

“那位姑娘是不是四天宝金铺的小春？”

“……是。”

“噗。”忍足心想这人真是不要命的老实，自己原本看着他也算自己兄弟，明里暗里想帮他一把，谁知他过分诚实，把自己的路一条条地堵死了。

这一笑反倒激怒了真田：“喂，你笑什么？”

忍足敷衍道：“我想到高兴的事。”

“什么高兴的事？”

“大公主昨晚亲了我一下。”

“哦……”

这时手塚执起笔，正色问道：“你是用什么姿势抱的小春姑娘？”

“就，平时抱公主上床的姿势，”真田全然没意识到自己离火坑越来越近，还在一个劲地往里添柴，“二驸马你还记得吗？那时候我和大驸马来教你男德，就我当时抱大驸马那个姿势……”

手塚在纸上写下“经审问，三驸马承认拦腰抱起小春姑娘”。

“噗。”忍足又笑出了声。

真田很不满：“喂！你又在笑什么？”

“我又想到高兴的事。”

“什么事？”

“大公主今天早上也亲了我一下。”

“哦……”

手塚又问：“你觉得小春姑娘身型如何？”

真田答道：“身轻如燕，弱柳扶风。”

手塚又写“经审问，三驸马称小春姑娘体态轻盈，婀娜多姿”。

“噗。”忍足再次笑出声。

“喂！大驸马！我忍你很久了！”若不是被捆得像个粽子，真田简直就要暴起掀桌，“你根本就是在嘲笑我！”

“三驸马，我们是经过专业训练的，无论多好笑都不会笑，”手塚理了理桌上的笔录，“除非忍不住。”

“你们既然不相信我的话，不如就把小春姑娘找来，当面对质！”真田实在受不了了，唔哇唔哇地在那喊，吵得忍足和手塚头痛地捂住了耳朵。

“不必去找了，我已把人带来。”

审讯室的门打开了，迹部梳着象征镇国公主地位的发髻，发间镶满闪闪发光的金饰，华丽的衣裙拖曳到七尺之外，她居高临下，不可一世地俯视真田：“三驸马，你就在这跟小春姑娘在这把话说清楚吧！”

“弦～君～”小春欢快地跑进审讯室，嘟起嘴就朝真田冲去。

“Kya——你别过来！离我远一点！”

真田眼看小春的脸离自己越来越近，偏偏被绑着又动弹不得，心里一横，闭上眼往旁边一闪——

“扑通”，真田连人带椅子摔到了地上。

“扑通”，小春扑了个空重重砸在地上。

真田吃痛哼哼了两声，开口骂道：“你们有完没完了？一个刁蛮任性、自以为是、到处为非作歹的大公主，一个唯公主马首是瞻、公主亲一下就乐不思蜀的无用大驸马，还有个放着好好的玉坊老板不做进宫当驸马的蠢货二驸马，不分青红皂白就说我背叛三公主，简直不可理喻！”

忍足赶紧劝道：“三驸马，你骂我和二驸马可以，骂大公主那可是要杀头的。”

“我呸！”真田狠狠地啐了一口，“杀头就杀头，既然要死，我也不管不顾了！你们这些人平日里看我老实可欺，捉弄我也就算了，这次简直就是在侮辱我！”

“啊嗯？侮辱你？”迹部眯起了眼，“忍足，你先解开他，本公主倒要听听他能编出什么理由来。”

“好。”忍足二话不说，手起刀落，割开了真田身上的麻绳。

真田爬起来指着迹部就骂：“你这个多事大公主还镇国公主？真是不可救药！我和三公主本来好好的，分离数月好不容易能团聚，被你们搅浑水搅成现在这般田地！”

迹部简直被他气到发笑：“你竟敢反咬一口本公主多事？你抱着小春姑娘进城是五皇弟亲眼所见，小春姑娘一见你就芳心大动，也有本公主和大驸马、二驸马当目击证人，你说说，本公主侮辱你什么了？”

“我有时候可能是有点傻，但我不瞎！”真田忿忿道：“我每夜拥着三公主入眠，每朝醒来第一个看到的也是三公主，日日与三公主相对，早就见惯了如花美颜，怎么会被相貌平平之人吸引？你大公主也不瞎吧？三公主和小春姑娘哪个好看你分不出来？”

迹部被他梗得一时语塞，倒是忍足反应迅速，悠悠地来了句：“嘛，吃惯了山珍海味，偶尔喝喝白粥，换换口味也是有的。”

真田不知哪根脑筋抽了，立刻回道：“那大驸马想换换口味吗？”

忍足内心顿时铃声大作。

迹部转头瞟了他一眼，轻飘飘道：“大驸马，这我倒是也想知道。”

冤枉啊小景，我是来帮你对付三驸马的啊！忍足在心里哀嚎，这个三驸马，真是心机深沉！居然扮猪吃老虎！

向来伶牙俐齿的忍足侑士懵了半天，才艰难地吐出一句：“大公主我……我对你的真心日月可鉴。”

“哦？是吗？”大公主打了个响指，“本公主认为，此次事出三驸马，恰恰是检验驸马们有无遵守男德的好机会，来人！把大驸马二驸马和三驸马绑到一起！本公主和二位皇妹要亲审他们！”

“弦君～弦君～”摔迷糊的小春这时也清醒了，爬起来就又想往真田身上扑。

大敌当前，背靠背绑作一团的三位驸马终于打算齐心协力，无奈实在没有默契，忍足拼命往东，真田使劲往西，不知该往哪儿好的手塚夹在他们中间差点被撕成两半。

“扑通”，这一次，小春直接扑倒了三个人。

四天宝金铺的白石少主今日很是愁苦，他从店里伙计口中听说，在工场打造金饰的小春似乎得罪了三公主，刚回工场没多久就被大公主的人客客气气地请去镇国公主府了。

就在刚才，渡边总管又拿出了之前用过的黄金护腕和绷带给他戴上，说是事关重大，大公主搞不好还要亲临金铺，到时候万一被她发现他是为了不娶二公主假装残疾，这罪过就大了。

事实证明姜是老的辣，白石才在厅堂里歇息没多久，就有伙计急忙上楼，说是来的不仅有大公主，还有另外两位公主和驸马们，就连小春也被他们送回来了。

白石赶紧装作一瘸一拐的样子，下楼去迎接。

一位公主驾临就够他心惊胆战好一阵，更别说是三位公主同时驾到，那阵仗，直接把店里挑货的客人全吓跑了。

当然他最怕的还是大公主，毕竟三公主不时请他帮忙做些金饰摆件之类，二公主也不怎么出门，这两位到时候放低态度求求情，想必她们也不会多作追究。

但极度宠爱妹妹们的大公主就不同了。

尤其是这事还不知怎地牵扯上了大驸马。

待他下楼，三位公主已在店内坐下，大公主神色凝重，二公主气定神闲，三公主似笑非笑，三位驸马被绑成粽子扔在地上，小春则独自一人坐在另一边，一左一右有两个彪形大汉看守。

白石心中又添几分惊惧。

迹部“关切”地问道：“有些日子不见了，白石少主的伤可好些了？”

白石硬着头皮答：“好……好些了。”

不二笑眯眯地开始添油加醋：“是啊，大皇姐你看，白石少主身负重伤，调教手下却毫不大意，都能躺到三驸马怀里去了呢。”

“躺……躺到在三驸马怀里？”白石惊讶得瞪大双眼，上上下下打量真田一番才来了句，“三驸马他平日里看着不像瞎子啊……”

这话说得真田得意非常，不顾身边还有手塚和忍足，就在那儿扭来扭去地挣扎：“大公主你听到没有，白石少主说得才对嘛，我们这班大汉其他不懂，看脸还不会吗？我自幼看着三公主长大，眼里还装得下别人吗？”

没成想幸村盯着他道：“驸马，你的意思是说，你喜欢我只是因为我长得好看？”

——真田心想死了又说错话了，他的三公主平时可讨厌被人揪着皮囊说事了。

“不不不，”他脸涨得通红，连说话都结巴了，“我……我是说三公主不仅花容月貌，还心地善良，温柔多娇，在我真田弦一郎心中，谁都不能与三公主相比。”

一番话惹得幸村依依浅笑，真田弦一郎，这个男人不懂说什么浪漫情话，只晓得笨拙而直接地表达自己的真心。

从他们相识第一天起就是如此。

但是她对他用抱她上床的姿势抱别人还是有点耿耿于怀。

“那你为什么还要抱小春姑娘？”

“冤枉啊，公主！”幸村亲自来审问，真田少不得委屈巴巴，“我在城外看见小春姑娘一个人趴在山坡上，说是头晕眼花，走不了路，我想着救人要紧也顾不得别的。公主，你知道我古道热肠，见人有难一定帮的！”

“你就不能背她吗？为什么要抱？”

“小春姑娘说她冷……我想公主总说我的怀抱很温暖，就想替她暖暖……”

“……继续给我绑着他们。”

自认无辜受累的手塚简直想挣脱绳子锤爆真田的头——为什么这个三驸马总是能准确地选中一条作死之路向前狂奔不回头呢？刚才三公主明明都笑了，只要真田嘴甜点，多说几句三公主爱听的，求了三公主原谅，这会他二驸马说不定都能抱着二公主回府了，而不是像现在这样被和其他驸马绑在一起，动都动不了。

说来说去，都是真田的错。

“是呀，弦君的怀抱好～温～暖～哟～”

嘶，火上又浇了一把油。

三公主脸鼓鼓，不说话。

“二驸马，你是不是想说什么？”

不二敏锐地察觉到手塚欲言又止的表情，盈盈笑道。

“是，”手塚暗暗庆幸自家公主和自己的默契，“知我者莫若二公主，依我看，此事终究是因三驸马和小春姑娘所起，不如就由他二人来还原事情真相。”

“你是说……”

“事情至此，小春姑娘有心三驸马已有目共睹，但凭此就说三驸马背叛三公主，对三驸马实在不公。目前尚存疑团的是三驸马自称对小春姑娘只是仗义相助，并无爱慕之意，我想不如就把三驸马和小春姑娘一起关三天，以三驸马的性子，若是对小春姑娘真的心存苟且，三天之内必然露出马脚。”

“此法甚好，”大公主赞许地点了点头，“二驸马不愧是本公主和三皇妹亲选入宫的驸马，本公主被三驸马一通拉大驸马下水迷了眼，二驸马旁观者清，看得通透，不如就这么办吧。来人，解绑大驸马和二驸马，把三驸马和小春姑娘送去镇国公主府的后厢房！”

“我反对！”真田剧烈挣扎起来，“大公主，你要这么办，不如现在就把我砍了吧！”

幸村在先淑妃牌位前驻足片刻，点上了三柱清香。

“愿母妃在天之灵，保佑我和弦一郎一生顺遂，恩爱无垠。”

她双手合十，阖目默念，发间的金流苏随夜风摇曳。

身后传来刻意放轻的脚步声，她不以为意，继续祈愿。

待那人在她身旁站定，她才不紧不慢地开口：“二皇姐知道我在这里呀。”

“晚膳后你就不见了，也不在公主府，想想就知道是来淑母妃这儿了，”不二笑着，也取了一把香点上，拜了几拜，把香插到了香炉里，“好一个恩爱无垠。怎么，你不去看看三驸马和小春姑娘吗？”

“有什么好看的呢，”幸村莞尔，“我从未怀疑过三驸马，三日之期一过，大皇姐二皇姐玩够了，他就能回到我身边了，不是吗？”

“你知道他清白，还舍得把他和小春关在一起？”

“他清白不假，但抱了小春姑娘也是真的，”幸村凝视着母亲的牌位，捋了捋垂落腰际的长卷发，“这次就当是给他个教训，以后想当烂好人也要动动脑子想清楚，不要把自己搭进去了。”

“淑母妃知道你出落得这般聪明灵巧，又和三驸马琴瑟和谐，一定好高兴，”不二抿嘴一笑，继续道，“一晃都快十五年了。当年她最放心不下的就是你。”

“这样算来，我和三驸马相识也快十五年了，”幸村笑得如沐春风，“那年母妃骤逝，我无法接受，整日躲在宫里不出门。若非二位皇姐和三驸马关怀，只怕我至今也走不出哀痛。”

“我哪里做了什么呢，主要还是三驸马的功劳，是他风尘仆仆，陪你送淑母妃灵柩归乡，”不二又笑，“淑母妃当真疼宠你啊，她自己不能再陪你了，就派了三驸马来照顾你。”

“是啊，母妃总是对我很好很好，可我再也见不到她了……”

“好了，别难过了，我让人做了鱼羹，到我府里吃宵夜去吧。”不二揉了揉幸村毛团似的脑袋，抓住她的手放在自己手心。

幸村破涕为笑，姐妹俩手挽手，有说有笑地离开了。

叮铃叮铃，夜风吹响屋檐的风铃，清脆的响声弥漫在整间怀淑阁，公主们的笑声逐渐远去，一切慢慢又归于平静。

与此同时，镇国公主府的后厢房。

三驸马真田弦一郎手握金钗，一脸视死如归，每每小春想靠近一步，他就把金钗架在脖子上大喊大叫，扬言以死证清白。

小春虽花痴，却也知道要命，如果真的因为自己逼死了三驸马，到时候三公主恐怕会折磨得她生不如死，因此也不敢轻举妄动，二人陷入了诡异的僵持。

他们不知道的是，这一幕被窗外的四个人透过窗缝看得明明白白。

忍足瞠目结舌：“难道三驸马真打算这么不吃不睡硬扛三天？会出人命吧？”

手塚面无表情：“三驸马戍守边疆多年，体力耐力不是我等能比的，且看下去吧。”

迹部白了忍足一眼，又转头跟手塚击了个掌：“二驸马说得对！真田这家伙，竟然趁我不备抢了我头上的金钗，真是无规无矩！就该给他点教训。”

不知为何也被带来公主府的白石悄悄地藏了藏自己的“断手”：“大公主，二位驸马，这事说到底是天家家事，与我白石藏之介无关，我还得看顾金铺生意，能不能先放我回去啊？”

“你手下的人闯了祸，你说和你无关？”

“冤枉啊大公主，我整日呆在金铺迎客，甚少离店，怎么知道我手下的人办事时能惹出这种麻烦？”

“……总之出了这种事就是你管教无方。”

“大公主你不能诬陷人呐！”

迹部和白石你来我往斗个没完，院子里突然传来一声“抓刺客”，手塚和白石立刻作鸟兽散，忍足一把将迹部拉到自己身后，拔出佩剑准备与刺客交手。

那“刺客”身手倒也不赖，左一拳，右一腿，打趴了好几个公主府侍卫。奇怪的是，他一路打到厢房外，却半点没有向迹部出手的意思，反倒直冲白石而去，抓着他肩膀大力晃动好几十下，晃得白石眼冒金星。

手塚赶紧来劝：“这位……刺客，白石少主手上有伤，你悠着点。”

那人却仿佛没有听见，继续使劲晃：“可恶！你把小春弄到哪里去了！”

“停停停！”白石抬手挥去眼前的星星，趁人不备一脚将其踹倒在地，公主府的侍卫们纷纷围上来，押住了这个胆大包天的“刺客”。

待看清眼前人的长相，迹部不禁皱了皱眉：“这又是哪来的刁民？本公主和他无冤无仇啊！”

手塚道：“他应该只是为白石少主而来——白石少主，你可认得此人？”

白石定睛一瞧，道：“他是我店里运金子的伙计，叫一氏裕次，平日里和小春多有来往。”

“你这小春姑娘也是真多情啊，”忍足看热闹不嫌事大，“从店里伙计到天家驸马，一个都不放过。”

“总觉得有哪里不对……”迹部扶着鬓角喃喃自语，忽然抬起头，目光炯炯地盯着白石，“白石少主，你不是号称有伤在身？”

死了！白石登时眼前一黑，他被裕次摇得头脑发晃，一时间竟忘了自己在大公主面前“身有残疾”，手脚并用好不容易摆脱了裕次，却也让大公主识破自己的伤是装出来的。

他将求救的眼光投向忍足，后者头一扭表示无能为力。

迹部冷笑：“白石藏之介，你胆子真是大得过分。”

“请公主原谅！”白石咬咬牙道，“草民听信传言，误以为二公主相貌丑恶，品行不堪，为逃避迎娶公主才出此下策……”

“你可知你犯的是欺君之罪？”

“知道。”

“欺君啊，要杀头的你知不知道？”

“知道。”

“你知道你还这么玩？”

最后，还是手塚过来替白石求了情：“大公主，白石少主虽犯下欺君之罪，但此事由大公主定夺，终究可大可小，还请大公主看在二公主的份上，放白石少主一马。”

“二驸马，你又是为何要给他求情？”

“如果不是白石少主弄虚作假，我和二公主举案齐眉不会那么容易，因此我在这里称白石少主一声‘恩公’不为过。大公主若是要杀白石少主，岂非将二公主也置于不仁不义之境地？”

“哼，说得倒也有理，”迹部侧目道，“此事本公主暂不追究，先处理完三驸马之事再作定夺。”

屋外一阵喧闹，屋里也没闲着，“扑通”一声巨响过后是小春的惊叫“弦君！弦君！”

“小春！小春！是我的小春！”被制服的刺客声嘶力竭地咆哮。

众人也顾不得他了，一齐跑进厢房察看情况。

真田直挺挺地躺在地上，一动不动，手里还紧紧握着迹部的金钗。

小春早吓白了脸，瑟缩在随后冲进房间的裕次怀里，一句话都说不出。

迹部当即下令：“大驸马，你去请大石太医，二驸马，你去请三公主，事不宜迟，要快！”

“是。”

二位驸马领命后，即刻快马加鞭离开了镇国公主府。

“三驸马是过于专注不让小春姑娘靠近，导致没有意识到体力流失，所以才会晕倒，”大石太医舒展了紧皱的眉头——方才忍足急急地来请人，说是三驸马出事了，他也是心急如焚，如今总算可以松一口气了，“只要好好睡上一觉，很快就能恢复。”

“有劳大石太医了。”幸村终于展露笑颜，亲自为大石端来了茶。

大石也不跟她客气，拎起茶杯就喝：“多谢三公主。”

“弦君好了就好～”小春也喜笑颜开，捧着脸扭起来。

“喂！小春！你又出轨！”裕次敲了敲她的脑袋，嘴角却是含着笑的。

“那还是裕君最好～～”小春撅起嘴就要和裕次亲亲。

迹部表情微微扭曲，转头对忍足道：“我觉得有些恶心。”

忍足会意道：“白石少主，时候不早了，你带着店里人先回去吧。”

心有余悸的白石巴不得早点跑路，听忍足这么一说，哪里还会多呆，一句“草民告退”都没说完，就拖着裕次和小春跑得没人影了。

“跑这么快，倒叫我想起那大明湖畔的小堂妹来……”

忍足若有所思。

不二原是跟着幸村一起来的，此时适时地起身道：“大皇姐，大驸马，大石太医说三驸马需要多休息，我们这么多人在这里，难免会打扰到三驸马，依我看，我们不如各自回府，留三皇妹在这里陪着三驸马就好。”

“二皇妹说得有道理，就这么办吧，三皇妹，要是有什么事你就还来找我们。”迹部点点头，趁机摸了一把幸村毛绒绒的长发。

“好，多谢大皇姐。”

众人道了别，就各自散去了，只留幸村一人趴在真田床边守侯。

真田醒来时想的第一件事是自己真是太松懈了，第二件事是自己昏迷时有没有被小春糟蹋，等确认了全身完好无损，才长长地呼出一口气，往外翻了个身。

“呀！”熟睡中的幸村被他压扯了头发，痛得一声惊呼，泪汪汪地睁开了眼。

真田向来对这双眸子没有抵抗力，尤其是它们现在还水光盈盈，楚楚可怜，他脑袋一下子没转过来，既不明白小春怎么突然就变成了三公主，也不知道自己怎么就躺上了床。

明明就还在这间厢房里啊。

“驸马，你压到我头发了。”

三公主亮出大杀招，可怜兮兮装无辜。

这招对三驸马简直百试百灵。

“对……对不起……”三驸马立刻结结巴巴道歉。

“驸马，你终于醒了。”

幸村抚上真田的脸颊，“我刚才好担心你。”

“对不起，害你担心了。”

真田往里挪了挪，抱歉地笑笑，“公主，今天我没有力气，不能抱你了，过来一起睡吧，趴着太不舒服了。”

“好，”幸村蹬掉鞋袜，脱了外衣爬上床，一个翻身睡到了内侧，把真田往外推了推，钻进被子里点了一下他的鼻尖，“我还是习惯睡在里面，有驸马在外面，就感觉很安全。”

她会心地笑了，真田心中暖融，便也跟着她笑。

故事到这里结束，会是个温馨的结局。

但是不作死就不是三驸马了。

他怀里抱着三公主，越想越明白，索性直接问道：“不对呀，公主，小春姑娘去哪儿了？”

“嘭”！

话音未落，三驸马再一次直挺挺地躺在了地上。

幸村鼓着脸，收回用力过猛而抽筋的腿，闷闷地将被子盖过了头顶。

这个三驸马，真是气死人了！


End file.
